I just can't believe it, un!
by DBSD
Summary: "Aku suka padamu," kataku pada Deidara. Tapi reaksi anak itu malah berteriak, "Aku tidak percaya ini, un!" lalu kabur meninggalkanku sendirian. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa meyakinkan bocah pirang itu? Dan ada apa sih dengan anak itu! (SasoDei)


I Just Can't Believe it, Un!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rating: T, sebenernya lebih ke M di ending mungkin?

Warning: OOC, Shounen-ai, suicidal attempt

 **Sasori POV**

"Aku suka padamu." bisikku pada Deidara.

Ya, aku menyukai Deidara, dan setelah seharian bertingkah aneh di depan orang yang kusukai, akhirnya aku bisa juga menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Hari ini sekolah sedang mengadakan pekan olah raga dan agaknya yang namanya pekan olah raga selalu diisi dengan kebosanan karena terkurung di dalam kelas. Biasanya aku selalu kabur ke ruang seni bersama Deidara, entah untuk merampungkan patung atau boneka kayu milikku, atau untuk bertengkar seharian tentang definisi seni. Dan pekan olah raga kali ini pun tidak terlalu berbeda.

Bedanya, hari ini di dalam ruang seni dimana hanya aku dan Deidara yang berada di dalamnya, aku menyatakan perasaanku.

Aku tak berani mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat wajah Deidara. Semua orang berkata kalau kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, maka kau akan sulit sekali menyatakan perasaanmu. Hell yeah, mereka benar sekali. Bulan lalu aku mengambil keputusan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Deidara sebelum kami lulus SMA. Saat ini kami sudah kelas 12 dan mungkin setelah lulus aku tidak akan melihat temanku yang sedikit gila ini. Tapi, tak kusangka setiap kali aku hendak mengutarakannya, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang sehingga aku tak bisa bicara dengan benar.

Salah bicara, tiba-tiba bisu, salah diartikan, semuanya! Mengapa sulit sekali untuk berkata, "Aku suka padamu."?! Hanya 3 kata! Hanya. Tiga. Kata..! Tapi sulitnya itu loh... Rasanya lebih baik aku menari balet di tengah lapangan daripada harus mengatakan kalimat itu pada Deidara!

Namun, kini aku telah mengatakannya, aku telah mengatakannya! Yeah, mission success! Sialnya aku masih harus menunggu jawaban Deidara... Ah, Tuhan.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau ternyata dia menolakku...? Karena itu aku tak berani mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang wajahnya... Pasti saat ini telingaku sudah semerah kepiting rebus...

"Danna.. Bercanda ya, un?"

Refleks kuangkat kepalaku dan kutatap wajah Deidara dengan mata terbelalak. Aku tak menyangka inilah reaksinya. Tak percaya! Apa kata-kataku terdengar seperti dongeng di telinganya?! Rasa maluku hilang dan aku mulai mengeraskan suaraku,

"Aku serius dasar bocah. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu.."

Wajah Deidara penuh dengan keterkejutan. Mata birunya seakan-akan mengecil dan mulutnya terbuka seperti black hole. Apapun ekspresinya, aku tetap menyukainya. Tapi reaksinya akan pernyataan cintaku membuat emosiku naik juga.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini, un..." ucapnya, lebih ke arah bisikan.

"Apa?"

"Aku tak percaya un! AKU TAK PERCAYA!" teriaknya, lalu dia segera lari keluar dari ruang seni, meninggalkan aku sendirian. Sejenak reaksinya membuatku melongo dan hampir saja aku ikut mengejarnya. Jangan bodoh, nanti juga dia pasti kembali lagi, toh tasnya masih di sini bersamaku...

Tapi rasanya moodku jatuh. Aku baru saja menembak orang yang kucintai, dan jawaban yang kudapat adalah bahwa dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kukatakan. Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Apa tadi aku bilang, "Aku udang padamu" dan bukannya "Aku suka padamu"? Atau tadi aku salah ucap "Aku sudah padamu" atau "Udang sudah padamu"? Agaknya mulai dari sekarang aku akan berhenti makan udang...

Kuambil tasku dan keluar dari ruang seni.

Pikiranku dipenuhi udang terbang selama berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tiba-tiba aku menabrak sesosok tubuh. Setidaknya udang-udang itu langsung ngacir entah kemana, sialnya orang yang kutabrak adalah guru sosiologiku. Guru yang seringnya mengajarkan bagaimana cara mendekati wanita dibanding mengajarkan diferensiasi sosial dan lebih sering menjelaskan perasaan wanita dibanding menjelaskan kontak sosial. Guru paling udang yang pernah ada, eh, maksudku guru paling mesum yang pernah ada, Jiraiya-sensei.

"Ada apa Sasori? Melamun?" kata Jiraiya-sensei.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa.." Saat ini aku sedang malas berurusan dengan orang lain. Apalagi guru mesum macam dia?

"Masalah cinta eh? Aku ditabrak Deidara tadi, wajahnya merah sekali seperti ketumpahan cat. Sekarang aku ditabrakmu, kalian ini hobbynya menabrak orang ya?"

Kenapa dia bisa tahu? "Kok Jiraiya-sensei bisa-"

"Tentu saja aku tahu ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua dasar bodoh! Hahahahaha! Aku adalah guru sosiologi dan aku sudah mengajari kalian berdua selama hampir 3 tahun!" Jiraiya-sensei menarikku masuk ke dalam ruang guru, kemudian dia memaksaku duduk di samping kursinya, "Sekarang, karena Deidara sudah keburu kabur sebelum aku bisa menariknya, aku tarik kau saja. Ayo, ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Meh.. Guru macam apa ini..? Sudahlah.. "Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Deidara."

Jiraiya-sensei tersenyum lebih lebar, "Lalu?"

"Dia berteriak kalau dia tidak percaya aku menyukainya, kemudian dia kabur. Aku tidak mengerti..." Entah mengapa penjelasanku membuatku menjadi seakan-akan orang yang paling payah sedunia...

"Hm.. Mungkin dia memang tidak percaya."

Aku diam saja, reaksi Jiraiya-sensei juga tak kalah menyebalkannya dari reaksi Deidara...

"Atau mungkin begini, Sasori. Bisa jadi Deidara kaget kalau kau tiba-tiba bilang begitu. Selama ini kau selalu bersikap biasa saja padanya kan? Tiba-tiba kau bilang begitu otomatis dia kaget."

"Tidak, sudah sebulan ini aku mulai bersikap romantis padanya. Aku mulai lebih sering meng SMSnya, lebih sering tak mau berpisah, lebih jarang bertengkar dengannya, lebih sering mengalah, lebih sering memberikan kejutan-kejutan romantis dan lebih sering mengirim sinyal kepadanya. Deidara pasti buta kalau dia tak bisa melihat kalau aku menyukainya.."

"Tapi selama ini kau hanya temannya kan? Hampir 3 tahun kalian berteman baik dan tiba-tiba kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Yah, memang begitu keadaannya.. Awalnya aku juga hanya melihat dia seperti teman biasa. Tapi lama-lama aku mulai merasa perubahan pada caraku memandangnya. Aku merasa nyaman bila di dekatnya dan aku mulai merasa cemburu kalau dia sedang bersama orang lain. Aku juga mulai ingin memilikinya dan kadang.. Aku merasakan ketertarikan seksual kepadanya..."

"Kalau kau bilang begitu. Maka begitulah keadaannya."

Jawaban yang menyebalkan... "Jadi bagaimana sekarang, sensei?"

"Sebagai gurumu aku sarankan kau serius pada UN dan test masuk perguruan tinggi dulu, baru drama-dramaan bersama bocah pirangmu itu."

Masuk akal... Tapi...

"Sebagai seorang Jiraiya, aku sarankan pelan-pelan saja kau coba bicara lagi pada Deidara. Aku lihat sebenarnya dia juga merasa tertarik padamu. Tapi jangan terlalu menekannya. Bisa jadi juga dia tak mau menerima pernyataan cintamu karena dia takut kalau kalian melangkah ke jenjang berikutnya, semuanya akan berantakan dan dia akan kehilanganmu. Tapi kalau Deidara adalah seorang pengecut, aku ragu dia adalah pengecut."

"Gampang kalau sensei bicara begitu. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau nanti Deidara malah menjauhiku..." aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke meja.

Jiraiya-sensei kemudian mengelus-elus kepalaku, "Jangan takut. Pertama-tama berdoalah dulu. Kalau memang Tuhan menghendaki maka cepat atau lambat Deidara pasti akan menjadi milikmu juga. Kemudian jangan buat dia jadi canggung, kalau bertemu bersikaplah seperti biasa. Kau tahu? Aku dengar keadaan rumah Deidara tidak bagus, dia pasti masih membutuhkan teman macam dirimu."

Aku mengangguk. Memang benar orangtua Deidara akan segera bercerai dan ekonomi keluarga mereka sedang tidak bagus, keluarga mereka sedang bangkrut malah. Adik Deidara juga tak membantu, kerjanya hanya membolos dan mendapat nilai buruk. Aih.. Andai ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantunya. Menghiburnya setidaknya?

Sorenya aku menemukan Deidara hendak keluar dari gerbang sekolah, cepat-cepat aku menyusulnya sebelum dia mulai berjalan tanpaku.

"Hoi! Deidara!"

Deidara berhenti tiba-tiba, dan berbalik menghadapku. Dia tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya, malah dia sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Hal ini membuat dadaku seakan diremas, tidak enak, tapi aku tetap melangkah mendekatinya.

"Tidak pulang bersamaku, bocah?" aku tersenyum, berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya.

Deidara mulai tersenyum juga, tapi pandangannya masih menghindariku, "Ah, aku pikir kau diculik alien, un. Jadi aku mau pergi sendiri ke kantor FBI dan melaporkan kasusmu, un."

Aku tertawa mendengar candaan absurdnya seperti biasa. Dia juga tertawa. Andai saja kami bisa terus seperti ini... Kami mulai melangkah bersama, rumah Deidara searah denganku jadi kami selalu pulang bersama.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah motor yang datang entah dari mana, ngebut dan hendak menabrak Deidara (Deidara kalau jalan selalu seperti sambil melamun, kadang aku sendiri tak sadar kalau ternyata dia sudah di tengah jalan.) Otomatis aku langsung meraih tangannya dan menariknya ke pinggir jalan. Motor itu melesat di samping kami, sementara aku dan Deidara terjatuh, masih kaget.

Tak sadar tanganku tengah memeluk pinggangnya, aku takut sekali kalau sampai ada apa-apa padanya. Setelah sadar bukannya melepaskan Deidara, aku malah memeluk Deidara. Kepalaku kusenderkan di bahunya, tanganku naik ke punggungnya. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar, apa yang aku harus lakukan jika seandainya tadi Deidara yang begitu kucintai sampai tertabrak?

"Danna?" Deidara tidak membalas pelukanku, tapi dia tak mendorongku. Setelah 5 menit diam dalam pose seperti itu aku akhirnya melepaskan tubuh Deidara. Wajahku merah sekali melihat ekspresi malunya. Wajah Deidara sendiri juga merah, seperti ketumpahan cat.

Tak kupedulikan keberadaan kami yang tengah di jalanan terbuka, kubuka mulutku dan kunyatakan sekali lagi sambil menggenggam kedua pundak Deidara.

"Aku suka padamu. Aku mencintaimu!"

Kali ini aku tak mengalihkan pandanganku daripadanya, menatap mata birunya dengan tajam. Jantungku berdebar-debar menanti reaksinya.

"Danna bercanda, un?"

Brengsek! Kenapa dia mengulang dialog yang sama?!

"Aku tidak bercanda, Deidara! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Aku suka padamu, oke?! Jangan bilang kau tidak percaya karena aku sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda!"

Kemudian aku menyesal sudah berteriak padanya karena air mata Deidara mulai tumpah. Dan jika aku bilang tumpah, memang tumpah. Bukan mengalir setetes dua tetes, melainkan seperti ember yang tumpah.

"Ma-maafkan aku Dei, aku tidak bermaksud berteriak.." kataku sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

Di sela-sela tangisannya Deidara akhirnya membalas, "Aku tidak percaya, un.. Aku tidak percaya! Selama aku hidup cintaku selalu ditolak, un! Aku jadi terbiasa kalau tidak pernah ada yang jatuh cinta padaku, un! Tapi sekarang danna tiba-tiba bilang begitu, memang apa sih yang bagus dariku sampai danna bisa suka padaku, un?!"

"Te-tentu saja aku suka padamu! Kau baik, kau jujur, kau unik! Aku suka padamu karena kau adalah kau! Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu, aku tidak perlu alasan khusus untuk menyukaimu kan?"

Deidara masih terus menangis, "Tapi danna tidak boleh menyukaiku, un! Kalau danna menyukaiku dan hidup bersamaku, danna akan tersiksa! Aku ini orang aneh yang egois, un! Aku akan menyusahkan danna dan menyakiti danna dan danna akan dipandang rendah karena mau memilihku sebagai pasangan, un! Lagipula aku tidak pandai di bidang apapun, seniku tidak pernah dihargai dan keluargaku brengsek! Masa depan danna tidak akan bagus jika bersamaku, un! Orang tua danna juga tidak akan menyetujui pilihan danna dan teman-teman danna akan menertawakan danna!"

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan melindungimu sekalipun kau meyakitiku. Lagipula masa depan siapa yang tahu? Aku akan selalu menuntunmu dan membantumu! Lagipula ini urusan antara kau dan aku, bukan urusan orang tuaku, bukan urusan teman-temanku!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Bicara itu gampang, un! Aku tidak mau kalau nantinya danna akan berkata, 'aku tidak tahan lagi' dan meninggalkanku! Lebih baik kita tetap berteman saja, un! Jadi setelah lulus nanti Deidara yang danna kenal adalah Deidara yang menyenangkan, bukan Deidara yang sudah mengecewakan danna dan membuat danna menyesal, un..!"

"Deidara..."

"Aku tidak percaya, un!"

"Deidara, bangun.."

"Aku tidak percaya, un!"

" _Bangun, Dei..."_

' _Bangunlah, sudah pagi...'_

 **Deidara POV**

"Sudah pagi, nanti kau terlambat sekolah lho, Deidara!"

Kudengar suara ibuku membangunkanku. Otomatis aku segera bangun dari mimpi burukku itu. Ya.. Semuanya hanya mimpi.. Danna yang menyatakan perasaanku hanya mimpi.. Syukurlah..

Tapi kenapa aku bermimpi menjadi danna ya?

Cepat-cepat aku segera kabur ke kamar mandi sebelum ibuku memarahiku. Dari balik kamar mandi kudengar suara kedua orangtuaku saling membentak dan mengata-ngatai. Aku benci hal itu. Aku benci rumahku. Tapi aku tentu akan membenci hari-hari kedepannya. Karena rumah ini akan dijual, aku akan ikut ayahku yang egois dan adikku akan ikut ibuku dan selingkuhannya. Aku tidak akan kuliah karena mereka tak punya biaya dan aku tak sepintar itu untuk mendapat beasiswa. Aku akan bekerja di bidang yang kubenci dan meninggalkan impianku selamanya.

Tapi aku senang sekolahku, di sekolah memang aku temasuk anak yang diasingkan dan tak jarang dibully. Tapi Sasori no danna selalu berada di sampingku dan membelaku. Danna selalu menemaniku dan menjadi teman yang menyenangkan. Kami memang sering bertengkar tentang ideologi seni, tapi hal itu tak membuat kami bermusuhan.

Aku menyukai danna... Dan sesuai mimpiku, aku memang tak ingin danna menyukaiku juga. Aku sudah nyaman dengan keadaan friend zone dan one sided love ini. Setidaknya danna akan mengingatku sebagai Deidara yang menyenangkan sebelum aku memutuskan hubungan dengan seluruh teman sekolahku. Menempuh jalan yang sulit ini dan mungkin kalau aku tak bisa bertahan, aku hendak bunuh diri.

Aku tak mau teman-temanku menjudgeku buruk ketika aku sedang menempuh jalan neraka itu. Pastinya ketika itu aku akan kehilangan diriku yang biasa dan berubah menjadi orang yang lebih jahat. Aku pasti akan terluka dan akan lebih agresif. Aku akan berubah menjadi orang yang menyebalkan setengah mati. Dan aku tak mau mengetahui judge dari seorangpun ketika itu.

Sekaligus, aku tak mau seorangpun mengetahui berita kematianku nanti. Biarlah nanti mereka berpikir kalau aku hanya menghilang dan mungkin masih hidup di suatu tempat.

Setelah pulang sekolah aku dan danna berjalan bersama menuju rumah masing-masing. Karena panas danna menyarankanku untuk berhenti sebentar ke minimarket. Kenapa tidak? Kami segera masuk ke minimarket terdekat, danna memilih es krim sementara aku menunggu di bawah AC. Uang jajanku dipotong menjadi sedikit dan aku masih harus menabung.

Setelah selesai membayar danna menghampiriku, kelihatannya dia membeli 2 es krim, "Tidak beli apa-apa lagi, Dei?"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menaikkan pundakku, "Tidak mau membuang-buang uangku yang sedikit, un."

Danna menempelkan salah satu es krimnya ke pipiku, dingin! "Arg! Dingin, un!"

"Untukmu, rasa favoritmu." Kata danna sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, wajahnya memerah.

Tuhan... Aku senang danna sepertinya menyukaiku.. Tapi aku tak mau memberikan diriku harapan palsu dan membuatku patah hati lagi.. Lagipula, aku sudah menetapkan jalanku.. Aku akan menempuh jalan itu SENDIRIAN.

Kutahan air mataku, aku tersenyum ceria, menyembunyikan rasa sakitku, "Thanks, un."

Kemudian kami duduk di pinggir minimarket, menghabiskan es krim kami. Mengobrol dan tertawa. Bercanda sambil saling memukul pelan. Aku sangat bahagia. Ini adalah ingatan yang akan selalu kusimpan sampai pada hari aku tak tahan lagi dengan jalan yang akan kutempuh dan bunuh diri.

Ya... Aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini...

Tiba-tiba danna berhenti tertawa, "Deidara?"

"Ya, un?"

Wajah danna terlihat serius. Oh tidak, kumohon katakanlah kau hanya hendak bercerita tentang masalah keluargamu atau menanyakan kejanggalanku, danna.. Pelan bibirnya mulai terbuka, lalu menutup kembali. Kemudian terbuka kembali. Matanya bersinar-sinar penuh keberanian. Tidak! Kumohon tetaplah menjadi temanku dan jangan katakan!

"Aku suka padamu, Deidara."

Oh tidak...

Oh tidak...

Oh..! Tidak!

"A-aku tidak percaya ini, un..."

Es krimku sepertinya sudah mencair, begitu pula air mataku.

Dan hidupku juga, lebih baik aku mati saja...

 **THE END**

 **Halo, disini DBSD! :D**

 **Astaga... Dari yang awalnya drama komedi romantis jadi dark begini?! Sepertinya saya memang cuma bisa mengarang sesuatu yang dark ya..?**

 **Anyway, saya suka karakter Deidara di sini, karakter yang (sejujurnya) sangat aneh dan menyimpang karena dia memasukan bunuh diri di jadwal masa depannya. Saya nggak menyalahkan dia sih, memang di sini pendalaman karakternya nggak terlalu, tapi di sini Deidara udah depresi banget. Dan saya suka kebulatan tekadnya untuk menempuh jalan mengerikan itu sendirian. Tapi tolong jangan ada yang meniru Deidara, jangan pernah bunuh diri, you'll regret it!**

 **Dari sini kalian bebas menentukan kelanjutannya, bisa jadi hurt/comfort dan fluff dimana-mana ketika Sasori meyakinkan Deidara hingga akhirnya Deidara mau menerima Sasori dan mereka mengatasi semua masalah bersama serta hidup bersama dalam kebahagiaan hingga akhir hayat (yay!). Atau mungkin jadinya dark dimana setelah Sasori menyatakan perasaannya Deidara dan Sasori bertengkar, kemudian Deidara yang semakin depresi akan dengan senang hati menabrakkan dirinya ke sebuah truk (Oh, i'll love to write it beautifully and psychologically. Nantinya akan jadi sastra absurdisme kayaknya...) dan kematian Deidara akan mengubah kehidupan Sasori 180 derajat. Ampuni saya, sepertinya saya senang menyiksa semua karakter di tulisan saya...**

 **Sebenernya saya nggak menolak happy ending atau fluff. Malahan saya suka(siapa yang tidak suka membaca pairing kalian bahagia bersama? Masalahnya saya cuma nggak berbakat dalam menulis yang seperti itu... Hiks... (tapi nggak tau ya, coba kalian baca 1 sentence of 1,000,000,000 sentences of a novel SasuNaruSasu dulu, sepertinya fic yang itu termasuk bahagia?) Kalau ada yang mau melanjutkan fic in menjadi happy ending boleh kok, asal PM dulu sebelumnya :D**

 **Well, then. How is it? Is it Good? Is it Bad? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
